


[podfic] 39 flavours; or Antichrist 2.0.

by reena_jenkins



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Antichrist Sam Winchester, Crossover, Free Will, Gen, Podfic, Sam Gets A Lecture On Proper Antichrist-ing, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You're doing it wrong."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] 39 flavours; or Antichrist 2.0.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [39 flavours; or Antichrist 2.0.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645514) by henchgirl. 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, math camp, Pining, Reunion, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:07:50

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN_GO\)%20_39%20Flavours_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
